1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting tool for gardening use and, more particularly, to a pair of long-arm gardening shears.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pair of conventional long-arm gardening shears comprise two elongated handles pivotally connected with each other. Each of the elongated handles has a shorter front end provided with a cutting blade and a longer rear end provided with a holding portion. Thus, when the elongated handles are pivoted relative to each other, the cutting blades are movable relative to each other so as to perform a cutting action. However, the conventional long-arm gardening shears do not have a labor-saving function, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to a user when cutting branches having a larger size.